Blood Manipulation
by it makes sense in context
Summary: I was inspired by the Avatar francise (Elemental weilders, not big blue people) Jill watches a TV show with a technique of Water magic in it. Years later she is forced to use this to save those she loves. Humor/Horror. Didn't see that coming did you? the start is funny but I considor the end to be pretty freaky.


**All shall be explained in the story . . .**

It all started when Angeline had trouble sleeping. She would spend hours flipping channels on the TV each night. Eventually Jill got sick of it, the incessant flickering and changes in dialouge. If it stayed on one channel maybey she could handle it, even fall asleep but not with this.

"Either take the sleeping medicine Sydney made you, or stick on a channel." Jill snapped. It was only 11:30 at night but she was tired.

"Look I'm trying to find somthing I saw last night." said Angeline.

"You probably missed it." said Jill. "Take the medicine."

"No! I NEED TO SEE THIS EPISODE!" Angeline glared at Jill.

"Well what was it?" asked Jill. "I might know it."

"I can't remmeber!" said Angeline.

"What's it about?"

Angeline thought for a moment. "It was in an old fasioned setting, thats why I watched it at first. It was animatede and there were all these people with elemental powers -"

"Bald Kid Hero? Bad Guy with horrific facial scaring?" Jill sat up in her bed.

"Yea . . ."

"Gimme the remote."

Angeline tossed the remote to Jill.

"I can't believe this!" said Jill "I havn't seen this in years." She changed the channel to Nickelodeon.

"You know this show?" asked Angeline.

"Of course." said Jill. "Why?"

"Just didn't think you would be into this. Thats all." The girls settled back on their pillows as the opening theam for Avatar: the Last Airbender began.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Jesus Christ." said Jill as the credits began to roll.

"That was freaky." said Angeline as she stared wide eyed at Jill. "Thank God you can't do that."

"Theoretically I could." said Jill. "But dear God, that was horrific. I would never want to do that."

"You hadn't seen that episode before, ae?" asked Angeline.

"I've been pretty clear on this, the last one I remember seeing before is the season two finale." said Jill. It was several weeks since the girls had started watching Avatar each night.

"Anyway how long untill its over?" asked Angeline.

"I dunno a few weeks? Go take you sleeping meds." Jill rolled over in her bed. I hope I never have to, _bloodbend_ somone.

"Night, Jill." said Angeline. "Despite how twisted it is, that technique would be usefull against Strigoi."

"Yea." Jill murmured.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"Jill get outa here!" Eddie yelled as Strigoi swarmed the Ball room at court. Out of the corner of her eye Jill could see Adrian rushing a heavily pregnant Sydney from the room, while she cast fire charms behind her. Rose and Dimitri were fighting back to back and Christian had set several Strigoi on fire so Lissa could stake them and return them to their origional state.

"GO! NOW!" Eddie pushed Jill towards the door Adrian and Sydney had used. Jill ran for the door but before she exited she turned one last time to look at Eddie.

He was being swarmed by Strigoi. Jill almost broke down right there and then. She was too far from him to help asnd their were no sources of water immediatly avaliable to her. Bodies are 2/3's water, a voice recited in her head. She slowed and turned to face the Strigoi. Angelines words from years ago echoed in her mind,_ Despite how twisted it is, that technique would be usefull against Strigoi. _Jill stuck her hands outinfront of her and called on her magic. She then used it to manipulate the water in the Strigoi and levitate them. The Ballroom filled with the pain-filled shrieks of Strigoi as Jill twisted her hands causing their necks and limbs to twist at uncomfortable angles. Slowly she lowered the strigoi bodies to the ground as Guardians staked the hovering, immobilised bodies. When the Gristly work was done Jill sunk to the ground, horrifyed at the ded she had just compleated.

"Jill." Eddie wrapped his arms around the teary girl. She buried her face in his shirt as she sobbed. "You ok?"

"No." Her voice was muffled by his shirt. "But I will be."

He just held her tighter as she burst into fresh tears.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**I creeped myself out just wrighting that. The specific episode of Avatar: The Last Airbender men tioned is from Season 3 and is called 'The Puppet-Master'. It scared mr the first time I watched it. IT STILL SCARES ME. to think anyone could have such power over others gah its just _wrong._ Look it up on youtube if you havn't seen it. This story is the one I mentioned wrighting in one of my other Fics, The Vampire Academy Readers Choice Awards, whick if you havn't checked out yet I would greatly appreciate it if you did.**

**Disclaimer: I'm not richelle Mead but I totally think she should have jill or Mia use this on Strigoi.**

**Leave a reveiw if you want, tell me if it was any good.**


End file.
